


Appropriately Faerie

by Prinzenhasserin



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/pseuds/Prinzenhasserin
Summary: Jareth never intended to let Toby go.





	Appropriately Faerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewhoguards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoguards/gifts).



The thing was, Jared never intended to let Toby go. He let Sarah leave with him, yes, but the Goblin King held power over the children that were wished away, and a bit of word trickery will not keep him away forever.Once humans cross over, they breathe the air of faerie, and they remember; oh, do they remember.

It was true that he could not come into the human realm uninvited; but Toby wasn’t exactly human anymore, is he? Sarah had successfully taken him, but he had been Jared's for a time. He had been Jared's, and that was just enough to count; just enough so that Jared had a claim, was entitled to attendance from his subject.

He threw the silver-golden charm in the air, and watched gravity at play. The charm would be important, he knew, a simple trinket that could connect him to his Toby. What was he going to do to his quarry? He caught the tail-end of the chain with his pinky finger, twirled the charm around— and snapped it close.

 

The magic connected instantly to the time and place it would be most useful; dawn —and little Toby was sleeping, and Sarah was not paying attention. Jared could attend with his full consciousness to the little goblin that had escaped him. Tommy was now much too valuable to hide in oubliettes — maybe he'd like being chained to something much better? He seemed spoiled, yes, and Jared could spoil him further, mould him into something worthy of the goblin king. But what would he do to keep him? What would he need to keep Sarah from discovering that he had taken her brother, again?

He caressed the sleeping boy in the bed that would soon be forgotten, and thought. With the idea of ancient history at the back of his mind, came the wicked smile. The Goblin King didn't say anything, just enveloped the small child that would nevermore be grown into the soft silken tresses of his cloak. Then, he folded the cloak into nothing — and left. Behind him, on the bed, there was a clay form slowly forming into a facsimile of a human being. It would fool most anything that was looking with eyes; and while he was sure Sarah would notice something off, she would put it off to superstition. 

Toby was his, and would forever stay his.


End file.
